


Before the Conclave

by Bythecandlelight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other, Pre-Conclave, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythecandlelight/pseuds/Bythecandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short on Liluth Lavellan and the time leading up to the Conclave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Conclave

“Hush Da’len. It will only hurt a moment longer.”

Everything about the crouched elf was pale. The sunlight glinted off bleached blonde hair, icy blue eyes narrowed in concentration as creamy hands moved over the affected area, a soft green light glowing from them.

“But it hurts real bad!” Wide brown eyes stared up at her, filled with unshed tears. The young elf sniffled, a small hand coming to wipe at his nose. “Will you sing to me to make it stop?”

Liluth smiled softly and took a breath, before opening her mouth in a soft, high voice.

“hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas

vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir 'lath sa'vunin'”

As the song ended, the green light faded and Liluth looked up, her work completed.

“There da’len. All better.” The elf boy inspected his knee, now clear of the rather nasty scrape caused from falling out of a tree, before jumping up and running over to the three anxiously waiting elven children, a large grin on his face.

Liluth chuckled softly to herself, picking up her staff, and pushing herself to her feet, moving towards the outer perimeter to check with the sentries.

“Dannyd,” she said softly, placing a hand on the tall, dark haired elves’ shoulder. Dannyd was a stark contrast to Liluth in every way. Eyes so dark they were almost black, flawlessly tanned skin, short black hair. He had joined their clan seven years ago when his mother passed away and they had become close friends.

Dannyd was an excellent confident, and they had a lot in common, and Liluth was excellent at keeping all the other females at a distance given they were constantly swooning all over him and he preferred his partners a little more ... male in gender.

“Liluth. I heard crying ...”

“Jassin fell from a tree again. Nothing a quick spell couldn’t heal up. I’m starting to think he’s doing this on purpose now just to hear me sing.”

At that, the two elves shared a laugh. After a moment, Dannyd straightened. 

“Imra is looking. I better get back to it, before she reports us both to the Keeper again.” Liluth nodded once.

“I actually came over to ask you to let me know as soon as the Keeper gets back. So, if Imra says anything ...”

With a smile and a wave, Liluth headed back to the centre of the camp. 

\---

The next few hours were spent pouring over the books Keeper Deshanna had left out for her, broken by a few conversations as members of the clan approached her. 

Finally, just as the sun was disappearing over the tops of the trees and the smell of cooking food wafted towards her, Dannyd jogged across to her.

“Lils. The Keeper is on her way back. She doesn’t look happy ...”

That was all Liluth needed to drop her book and get to her feet. A quick thank you to Dannyd and she was running through the camp and down the trail leading towards the nearby town. 

Liluth had been bursting with questions from the things she had learnt while the Keeper had travelled into town for supplies, but everyone of them died before she could start when she saw the expression on Keeper Deshanna’s face.

“Wha ... What’s happened?”

The Keeper didn’t respond straight away, walking past Liluth towards the camp. She didn’t speak until they re-entered camp. 

“Leave us ...” Liluth watched as the five elves that accompanied the Keeper split off around the camp. “Sit, Da’len. We have much to discuss.”

Liluth sucked in a breath and sat herself down on the ground, looking up at Deshanna with patience.

“The Circles of Mages have rebelled ... and the Mages and Templars are now at war.” Deshanna could not keep still, pacing backwards and forwards, her expression serious and contemplative. Liluth could practically see the cogs turning in her head.

“From what we heard, the fighting has been escalating, and their Divine Justina is holding a conclave to try and resolve the fighting. The events that occur at this conclave are going to change the world as we know it, and we need to know what’s decided as quickly as possible.”

Deshanna paused, finally stopping to look at Liluth.

“We need one of our own there.”

“Who are you sending? Or are you going yourself?”

“No Da’len. Not me. You.”

Liluth blinked, convinced she had misheard the Keeper.

“Me? But ... But I’ve never been outside of the camp yet! I don’t know anything about dealing with the Shem or ...”

“You’re my First, Liluth. It has to be you. I have complete faith in you, and I think it will be an excellent learning experience for you. But, to get there in time, you will need to leave at first light. And you will have to travel alone. It’s the only way to get through undetected.”

Liluth’s mind was racing, her heart pounding in her ears so loudly she could barely hear Deshanna’s words.

“Me? I ... I need a moment ...”

Liluth pushed up from the floor and was running through the dark forest a minute later. She ran and ran until the forest was so dark she could no longer see her feet and her breaths came in short, sharp pants.

She dropped to her knees, her body shaking, though whether from fear or from exertion.

It was then she felt a strong pair of arms lift her, and the warm, pine musk that came from her best friend engulfed her. 

“Hush Lils. I got you. It’s going to be alright. I know you can do this. I believe in you.”

He continued muttering like that until they returned to the soft glow of the camp, where Deshanna sat waiting for them. As soon as saw them, she was running over. 

“Dannyd! You found her! Thank goodness.”

Dannyd set a much calmer Liluth down onto her feet.

“Forgive me Keeper. I ... panicked. But I have calmed, and am prepared to do my duty as First to the Keeper.”

The rest of the night passed quickly, Liluth preparing a travelling pack and saying her goodbyes, and when the sun rose above the tops of the trees Liluth hadn’t got a single minute of sleep.  
Her leaving was a quiet affair, most of the clan still sleeping as she took off down the trail. Only Deshanna and Dannyd were up, and the scouts on night patrol.

And she was on her way. She had two weeks to reach the conclave and quite the distance to travel alone. Along the path to the nearest town, she prayed to all the Gods for safe travel, even stopping at the Fen’Harel statue, brushing her fingers over the wolf head.

“Please don’t cause me any trouble. This is really important for the clan, and I can’t fail my first real task.”

However, by the time she passed the town, her nervous butterflies had turned into excitement and she was practically. 

Blissfully, the ten days it took her to arrive were quiet. She managed to avoid heavily populated areas and bandits. Once she was there, it became all to easy to blend with the crowds gathered to infiltrate the conclave.

But then, that’s when her troubles really began.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short about my Liluth!
> 
> I seem to really be struggling with ending these shorts! Ugh >.


End file.
